It is known that railway vehicles are equipped with doors which move by means of automatic systems, which are used more and more frequently in this sector.
Railway vehicles are also equipped with steps located at the doors, to allow passengers to get on and off the train.
In some cases, above all when the railway vehicles are particularly long, in order to respect the clearance gauges imposed by the railway regulations, mobile steps are used with traditional opening and closing mechanisms.
These known opening and closing mechanisms are generally represented in some cases by means for rotation of the step to be moved, which however present a series of problems which this invention wishes to remedy.
One problem encountered in traditional mechanisms for the rotation of mobile steps for railways cars is that their design is fairly complex and they do not guarantee the perfect stability of the step while it is moving out into the working position.
Another problem encountered in the known movement mechanisms is that they are not synchronised with the opening of the doors, and more specifically they may be synchronised but are unable to guarantee that, as required by regulations, the step moves out before the door is completely open and withdraws immediately after the door closes.